by the horizon line
by snow castle
Summary: cloud watching.


**by the horizon line**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about that one?" I pointed to a lumpy circular shape that drifted past.

Sai looked as if he was in great thought. "A Go stone." He finally concluded.

"Sai! Only you would think a cloud looks like a Go stone." I paused. "Well, I bet Touya would think so too." Sai turned when I mentioned the name of my rival. (A Rivalry that was a little one-sided right now. Waya still says that it's all in my head.)

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I'm just saying all you guys have in your heads are Go, Go, and more Go."

Sai gave me a stricken look. "Hikaru! I thought you liked Go too!"

"I like it. But I don't think about it all the time."

"I _don't_ think about it all the time!"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you thinking about right now?" I challenged.

"I was thinking ..." Sai paused. "Playing go is nice, but this is nice too."

"What? Laying here watching clouds?" I answered lazily. The grass was a little bit itchy against my skin, but the breeze was nice. It blew across the stalks and tumbled strands of hair all over my face. Sai sat next to me.

But could Sai really sit, or did he float?

"Hikaru!"

"What?"

"I want to stay here a little longer."

"...uumm, ok." I mumbled, somewhat taken back by this suddenly declaration.

Beside me, Sai fell silent again.

The light of the sky darkened gradually, until I could no longer see the clouds.

* * *

_"I want to stay here a little longer..."_ Sai said. 

Me too. I could have stayed there forever. But when the clouds had turned, everything else had shifted with it. The image of Sai's smiling face had faded away.

* * *

The sound of slate against wood filled the room. I ignored it. I was only focusing on my own game. From the smooth surface of the Go stones, I could see my own reflection. Sometimes when I squinted, I thought I could see Sai's reflection too. After all, he was in my Go. 

Mashikaba-san, my opponent, has already lost a vital point. If I place my stone over there...

"I have nothing."

He played well, but he didn't read far enough into my attack. A dejected "Thank you for the game," came reluctantly from his mouth.

"Un. Thanks."

I stood up, sparing a glance behind me. Mashikaba-san sat still, face grim as he stared at the remains of the game. He was over-confident since I skipped a lot of games in the past.

I smiled to myself. That's why I am walking even faster to catch up, so don't underestimate me anymore. Mashikaba-san is a pebble in my path. I didn't look at him anymore, I stamped my win and left.

* * *

He sat in the corner with his hair draped over his face, as if trying to go unnoticed. But that hair-style was so recognizable. There was only one guy with hair like that. 

I walked behind him slowly, keeping my footsteps quiet. "You didn't come to watch my game."

Touya looked up. His face twitched for a fraction of a second before it returned to his usual cardboard-like-Touya-expression. I gloated silently.

"Haha, did I scare you?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" His expression seemed to blacken, but you really can't tell for sure with him.

"It's payback for all the heart attacks you gave me." I teased, crossing my arms behind my head. "Did you come to wait for me?"

"No, I had a meeting with Amano-san."

"Yeah? So where is he now?"

"...he already left." Touya admitted. I laughed.

"Hey, do you want to eat ramen with me?"

* * *

Touya didn't want to. "I don't mind eating lunch together, but not if it's ramen." He had said, but I was already walking in the direction of my favourite noodle shop. 

"I guess there's some things I have to give up, since Shindou is so unreasonable." Touya sighed as if he was suffering.

"Don't worry, it's good, it's good!" I reassured, grinning.

"I don't think I should trust your taste, Shindou."

I scowled. "What? Then what is your taste! Diamond-shaped sandwiches or something?"

Touya was going to say something, but was interrupted by the two steaming bowls of ramen that were placed in front of us. I broke my chopsticks, and they came out uneven. Touya broke his, and they were perfect. Figures.

"Pork ramen. It's today's special."

"Actually, I prefer miso."

* * *

"By the way, could you pay? I forgot my wallet."

* * *

The sky today was clear blue. There was only a slight breeze, yet my hair became messy already. I combed through the tangle with my fingers. 

"Ah, I love days like this." I said, sitting down on a patch of grass. "It's relaxing if the Go match was tense! We don't have to do anything except stupidly enjoying each other's company---" my words trailed off.

What am I trying re-create? My stomach felt strangely tense.

"Shindou." The name was said flatly, but Touya's eyes were questioning.

Instead of answering, my eyes searched the sky.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?"

Touya frowned. "A Go stone." He replied without hesitation.

I laughed. He really was predictable sometimes.

"Hey Touya, when do you have to go home?"

"Why?"

"I want to stay here a little longer." For some reason, my voice had turned thick without meaning too.

Touya sat down beside me.

"There's plenty of time left," he said.

* * *

----  
NOTES:  
this story is...  
originally i want to convey some kind of meaning, but now I don't know.  
Touya kun and Hikaru chan, their relationship is really hard for me to write! (tears) 


End file.
